parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr.
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof in "Thomas and Friends". It will appear on YouTube in October 1 2013 Told by Timothy Q. Mouse, Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, Pierce Brosan, and Mark Moraghan. Cast: *Casey Jr. (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) # 1 as Thomas (Emerry Elizabeth and Princess Irene are both the princesses) *Toyland Express (Babes In Toyland) # 2 as Edward (Casey Jr and Toyland Express are both good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) # 3 as Henry (Rustee Rails and Henry are both funny, clumsy, and wise) *Montana (Play Safe) # 4 as Gordon (Montana and Gordon are both blue, big, and proud) *Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001) # 5 as James (Harry Hogwarts and James are both vain and splendid) *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) # 6 as Percy (Casey Jr and Tootle are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy) *Shelbert (The Little Engine That Could) # 7 as Toby (Shelbert and Toby are both wise) *Toots (Porky's Railroad) # 8 as Duck (Toots and Duck are both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) # 9 as Donald (Donald's voice suits Blue) *Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) # 10 as Douglas (Douglas's voice suits Huey) *Ivor (Ivor the Engine) # 11 as Oliver (Oliver's voice suits Ivor, because they are both Western and Kind) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) # 12 as Emily (Casey Jr has a crush on Tillie, just like Thomas has a crush on Emily, because Tillie and Emily are both the main females in the Steam Team) *Pete (The Little Engine That Could) # 13 as Arthur (Pete and Arthur are both red) *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could) # 14 as Spencer (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) # 15 as Rosie (Tootle has a crush on Georgia, just like Percy has a crush on Rosie) *Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros) # 16 as Lady (Toots has a crush on Bahia Train, just like Duck has a crush on Lady) *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) # 17 as Victor (Victor's voice suits Doc) *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 18 as Molly (Toyland Express has a crush on Tracy, just like Edward has a crush on Molly) *Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 19 as Hiro (Rusty and Hiro are both old) *Jebediah (The Little Engine That Could) # 20 as Bash (Bash's voice suits Jebidiah) *Jason (Back of the Knodilike) # 21 as Dash (Dash's voice suits Jason) *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) # 22 as Ferdinand (Johnny can't be Molly, Molly is female, and Johnny is male) *Mellisa (Onion Pacific) # 23 as Mavis (Mellisa and Mavis are both beautiful) *Linus (The Brave Locomotive) # 24 as Stepney (Linus and Stepney are both grateful) *Speedy Buggy (Scooby Doo) # 25 as Flynn (Flynn's voice suits Speed Buggy) *Choo Choo (Choo Choo) # 26 as Peter Sam (Peter Sam's voice suits Choo Choo) *Little Chug # 27 as Sir Handel (Sir Handel's voice suits Little Chug) *Rasmus (Steam Train) # 28 as Rheneas (Rheneas's voice suits Rasmus) *Dougal Train (Magic Roundabout) # 29 as Duncan (Both stubborn) *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) # 30 as Skarloey (Both smart) *Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan) # 31 as Rusty (Both wise) *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) # 32 as Luke (Both green) *Alfred (Porky's Railroad) # 33 as Duke (Duke's voice suits Alfred) *Pufle (Steam Train) # 34 as Bill (Pufle suits his voice to Bill) *Sir Reginald (Madeline) # 35 as Ben (Sir Reginald suits his voice to Ben) *Circus Train (Scooby Doo) # 36 as Bertram (Bertram's voice suits Circus Train) *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) # 37 as Harold (Both flying in the air) *Old Puffer Pete (Chuggington) # 38 as Whiff (Whiff's voice suits Old Puffer Pete) *Wilson (Chuggington) #39 as Salty (Both diesels) *Zephie (Chuggington) # 40 as Flora - (Both beautiful) *Emma (Jim Button) # 41 as Belle (Both kind) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) # 42 as Bertie (Both road vehicles) *Mater (Cars) # 43 as Terence (Both vehicles) *Sally (Cars) # 44 as Elizabeth (Both beautiful) *Chick Hicks (Cars) # 45 as Trevor (Chick Hicks suits his voice to Trevor) *Johnson (The Polar Express) # 46 as Stanley *Freight Engine (The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') # 47 as Boco *Samson (The Brave Locomotive) # 48 as Splatter *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) # 49 as Dodge *Rocky # 50 as Himself *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") # 51 as Diesel 10 (Both strong and evil) *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) # 52 as Devious Diesel *Arry # 53 as Himself *Bert # 54 as Himself *Den # 55 as Himself *Dart # 56 as Himself *Paxton # 57 as Himself *Norman # 58 as Himself *Sidney # 59 as Himself *D261 # 60 as Himself *Bulgy # 61 as Himself *Max # 62 as Himself *Monty # 63 as Himself *George # 64 as Himself *Koko (Chuggington) as Daisy # 65 *Train with Caboose (13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) # 66 as Connor *Train (Anastasia) # 67 as Cailtlin *Adam (The Wind in The Willows) # 68 as Stephen *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) # 69 as Millie *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Ghost Train # 70 *Cranky as Himself *Chinese Dragon as Himself *Casey Junior's Coaches, The Toyland Express's Coaches, Hogwarts Express's Coaches, Farnsworth's Coaches, Sir Reginald's Coaches, The Bahia Train's wagons, and Johnny's Mail Cars (Dumbo, Babes in Toyland, Harry Potter 2001 & 2011, The Little Engine That Could, Matilda, The Brave Engineer and The Three Caballeros) as Annie, Clarabel, and the other coaches *The Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Hector as Himself *Fred the Orange Car as Himself *Scruffey as Himself *Lady Hatt - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Elephants - Dumbo and the Elephants (Dumbo) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse House of Mouse) as Sir Topham Hatt *Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse House of Mouse) as Lady Hatt *Quincy & Leo (Little Einsteins), Thomas (Thomas Junior), Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer), Porky (Porky's Railroad), Little Tim (Play Safe), Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine), Popeye (Popeye), Bluto (Popeye), Thomas and Emily (Thomas Bash), Thomas (Thomas 1), Thomas and Edward (Super Thomas Galaxy), Henry (The Brave Locomotive), Thomas (Super Thomas Galaxy 2), Stepney (Stepney Bandicoot), Thomas (Thomas Bandicoot 1, 2, and 3), James and Henry (Super Thomas Sunshine), Rayman and Tarayzan (Rayman and Super Thomas 64), and Thomas and Stanley (The Casey Jr Circus Train Show) as Drivers and Firemen *Isabella Candance, Ly the Fairy, Coco Bandicoot, Princess Rosalina,Princess Daisy, and Birdo (Phineas and Ferb, Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, and Mario) as The Dutch Girls Special Guests From Shining Time Station *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Alec Baldwin) - Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Stacy Jones - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) *Schemer - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Tanya - Tily (Rayman) *Matt - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Harry Cupper - Hunter (Spyro the Dragon) *Billy Twofeathers - Tricky (Star Fox) *Dan - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Becky - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Kara - Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *JB King - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Tito Swing - Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble) *DiDi - Suzy (Tonic Trouble) *Grace - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros) *Tex - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Rex - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Midge Smoot - Wendy O' Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Mayor Flopdinger - Globox (Rayman) *Ginny - Uglette (Rayman) *Vickie - Razorwife (Rayman) *Schemee - Grumpy (Snow White) *Buster the Bully - Andre (Rayman) *Evil Worker 1 - Evil Rayman *Evil Worker 2 - Evil Globox *Felix - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Barton Winslow - Mr. Dumpty (Babes in Toyland) *Mr. Nicholas - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin - Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) *Tucker - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Midge Smoot's Granddaughters - Cream and Cosmo (Sonic) *Hobart Hume - Gaul The Dark Master (Spyro the Dragon) *Edmund - Uncle Chuck (Sonic) *Rusty - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *Prince Michael Mikey - Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty) *The Queen - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Amazo the Great - Merlin (Looney Tunes) *Bull - Henchmen 800 (Rayman) *Biff - Henchmen 1000 (Rayman) *Kit - Pauline (Super Mario Bros) *Max - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Ned Kincaid - Rayman (Rayman) *Mr. Conductor's Sister - Betilla (Rayman) *Schemer's Mother (If Schemer's Mother had appeared in STS episodes) - Ly the Fairy (Rayman) *Robby the Robot - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened To Robot Jones?) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Casey Jr & Friends Characters Song: *The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Scenes *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 1: The Season 3 Intro And The Island Of Sodor Season 8 Introduction *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 2: Casey Junior Gets Tricked (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 3: Toyland Express Helps Out (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 4: Cranky Bugs (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 5: Georgia's Carnvial Special (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 6: Casey Junior and the Circus (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 7: Rustee's Rails Special Coal (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 8: Blue and Huey (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 9: Trouble For Casey Junior (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 10: Rustee Rails and The Flying Weasel Kipper (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 11: Better View For Montana (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 12: Casey Junior and the Missing Christmas Tree (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 13: Speed Buggy in Fire Fighter Weasel (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 14: Rustee Rails and the Elephant (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 15: Casey Junior, Tootle, and the Old Slow Coach (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 16: Shelbert and the Windmill (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 17: Tootle and the Carnival (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 18: Casey Junior and Lightning McQueen's Big Race (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 19: Casey Junior Breaks The Rules (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 20: Koko (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 21: Old Iron (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 22: Harry Hogwarts Goes Buzz Buzz (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 23: Wrong Road (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 24: The Christmas Tree Express (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 25: Casey Jr, Tillie, and the Snowplough (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 26: Bye, George! (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 27: Tracy's Special Special (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 28: Toyland Express the Really Useful Engine (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 29: Tillie's New Coaches (USA) *Casey Junior and Friends Scene 30: The Season 6 Ending Credits Films *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version) *On Site With Casey Jr *Engines and Escapades (Casey Jr Version) *The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) *Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) *Toy Island Rescue *Splish Splash Splosh! (Casey Jr version) *Day of the Evil Engines *Casey Jr in Charge *Rescue on the Rails (Casey Jr Version) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr version) *School House Delivery (Casey Jr version) *Wobbly Whistles and Wheels (Casey Jr version) *King of the Railway (Casey Jr version) *The Casey Jr Way *Tale of The Brave (Casey Jr version) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs